breakbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Delphine
Delphine (デルフィング, aka Silver-black) is an ancient golem usable only by un-sorcerers. It is piloted by Rygart Arrow as a Heavy Knight for The Kingdom of Krisna. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Delphine (デルフィング) is an Under-Golem (classified by Sigyn) of ancient times that the Kingdom of Krisna accidentally uncovered while mining. Created by the Ancients and their mysterious technology (lost through time), it's only usable by un-sorcerers; Delphine only activates to Rygart and dormant to sorcerers. Because of its unusual design, the Delphine is a dedicated melee combat unit of great mobility. However, due to its systems not clearly defined, it is also a dangerous and mysterious golem that has gotten involved in the Krisna-Athens Conflict. Although its appearance is slim and lightly armored, it's joints and ligament strength is superior to all modern golems. It has strong quartz ligaments; these ligaments give Delphine superior jumping ability, acceleration, strength, and maneuverability. They are so strong that Delphine can jump nearly twice the height of any known golem, run at amazing speeds, and rip apart golems with its bare hands. Because of its incredible combat potential, the Krisna military quickly adopted Delphine for their war efforts. In exchange for the Delphine's incredible combat ability, it has a drastically reduced operating time as compared to conventional golems. High-output maneuvers will see a maximum operating time of only thirty minutes, while use in less strenuous conditions can extend up to 480 minutes on a full charge. Because of its power limitations, Delphine is often reliant on other golems to help transport it during missions and only activated for combat to minimized power loss. Current golems depend on the sorcerer's magical power to mobilize their golem and fire projectile weapons. Because the Delphine utilizes a different power system, the unit is forced to use heavy armor and non-projectile based combat weapons (e.g. swords, shurikens, axes, shields, etc) to compensate for its limitations. Due to its ridiculously high speed and strength, it is able to equip super-heavy armor, using said armor both as a defensive measure and a potent weapon. It also has a very useful "Posture Control" function, where the Delphine's combat system will handle balance during combat or complex maneuvers. Due to Delphine engaging in most major battles against Athens, it's armor system(s) and weapons silhouette is actively evolving and replaced. Because Rygart's earlier combat abilities have limitations, Sigyn and her engineers created thick armor systems that can be used as a ramming device to simply charge and ram through enemy targets. Because their scientists can't gain access to Delphine's Operating System, they created armor that can be unhooked by Rygart's command of Delphine. Delphine was also armed with long and short broad swords for dual sword combat. During Rygart's training period with Delphine, it gains multiple armaments to compensate for its inability to use standardized quartz weaponry, such as throwing knives, three section nunchaku, and (in the final episode) a giant throwing star attached to high-tensile ligaments (a massive yo-yo shuriken). As Rygart's combat abilities evolved and improved, he had Delphine switch over to smaller shield, lighter armor, and katana for high speed combat. Taking advantage of Delphine's incredible dashing speed and jumping, Rygart is able to engage any golem in high speed acrobatic melee combat. As lesser known ability within Delphine is its ability to take over combat if its pilot is unconscious. To preserve itself and its pilot, if Delphine can't interact with Rygart, it will activate the Lindy 01 Protocol (created by the Ancient Lindy Morgan). Until Rygart wakes up and resumes control, Delphine will defend itself against any golem within its personal space regardless friend or foe. The A.I. combat system within Delphine will make quick assessments on the threat level of each golem and prioritizes the most threatening one. Based on combat analytics, it will quickly make a prediction of the target's movements and attempt to counter the target. Once the pilot regains consciousnesses, the protocol will suspend but also give the pilot a damage report. After Rygart successfully defeated Borcuse in golem combat, the Delphine was celebrated along with Rygart as saviors to the Krisna Kingdom. Even after a temporary ceasefire of hostilities, the Krisna military and their scientists actively applied their R&D and engineering skills to enhance Delphine's combat strength and survivability. An entire division of Krisna's scientists and engineers actively work to create various new weapons, upgrades, maintenance, and repairs to insure Delphine is combat-ready and effective in the field. Eventually, the engineers were able to replicate some of Delphine's superior combat capabilities upon the Freya Mark II, a golem that been coined as the Delphine Mark II. Engineers have also figured out ways to shorten Delphine's recharge time by installing solar-based technology that energizes when exposed to sunlight; Delphine can recharge quicker and resume battle with lesser time delays. Overall, the Delphine is a highly underestimated unit that has earned respect and fear in Krisna's military. Armaments *Multiple Armored Delphine *Armour Form 3 Special Equipment & Features *Lindy 01 Protocol - A special self-defense system that activates upon the pilot being rendered unconscious. When the Delphine realizes the pilot can't give any further direction, it will activate its self-defense system to protect itself and its pilot from harm. Using combat data analytics, Delphine will determine which unit is the most threatening one and subdue it to avoid further harm. Because Delphine doesn't understand who is a friend or foe, anyone getting too close to Delphine during this phase will be put down by the A.I. until its pilot regains consciousnesses. Upon awakening, Delphine will give notice to the pilot about battle damage before resuming normal operations. Variants *Freya Mark II Gallery Image:453765.png|Delphine original colors Image:Break_blade_shuriken.jpeg|Giant Shuriken DelphineReturns.jpg DelphineLeaps.jpg RygatzDelphine1.jpg DelphineKatana.jpg DelphineKunai.jpg DelphineArmorArtemis.jpg DelphineArmor2.jpg DelphineArakan.jpg ArtemisDelphine.png Notes & Trivia *According to the first movie, its sensors recognize "normal" (magic users) humans as "Unspecified living things". *The ancients inscribed the words "resist your destiny" on it's armor. Links Category:Golem